Mana
Mana was a tribe from Survivor: New Zealand. The Mana tribe was a tribe with a clear fracture at the beginning of the game. By the time the tribe switch came around, new Mana created their own type of fracture. Even with the talk of broken alliances, a clear majority from post-switch Mana controlled the rest of the game. Their tribe colour was red. Members Original Members *Clay, an althetic and fit male, who can't shy away from conversations about himself. *Esther, an older woman that finds fitting in with the younger crowds to be difficult. *Evelyn, a young Australian model, hoping to win the title and find love on the island. *Godfrey, an avid computer nerd and fan of the show, who got off the computer to play the game. *Hughie, an Irish bisexual traveller, with a boisterous personality and passion for conversation. *Jessie, a female tradesperson and electrician, who also enjoys hypnotism in her spare time. *Laura, a hopeless romantic, who enjoys flirting with men, drinking and dining under the stars. *Natalie R., a former dominatrix, who understands how to mainpulate people into conforming to her ideas. *Ryan, a young gay male, who enjoys singing, drinking and gossiping about the latest news. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Alex, a fitness model who also has a degree in personal training. *Charlie, lover of extensions and fake tan, that is also capable of cutting you down with her words. *Evelyn *Hughie *Jackson, a typical Nottingham lad, who is a former model and amatuer rapper. *Jayne, charity worker on dementia awareness that also used to be a journalist. *Ryan Tribe History Mana at the beginning of Survivor: New Zealand was the stronger of the two tribes but had factions split early on. The three oddballs of the tribe, Clay, Esther and Jessie were quickly put in the minority of the tribe whereas the other six made their majority group. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges and not have to go to tribal council. Clay despite being in the minority, was seen as a strong person for the tribe and a key scavenger for food when fishing and a provider when starting fires. However, when they lost on Day 8, the majority alliance felt he was more of a target than the girls at the bottom and he became the first voted out of their tribe. When they lost the following day, Esther was voted out by the majority who only strengthened their numbers advantage. At the tribe switch, majority members Evelyn, Ryan and Hughie remained on Mana and were joined by Tapu members Charlie, Alex, Jayne and Jackson. Evelyn began flirting with Alex and angered her original Mana alliance of Ryan and Hughie. At the Day 11 immunity challenge, Mana won but lost the next two immunity challenges. On Day 13, Ryan and Hughie convinced Jayne and Charlie to join their group. At tribal council, Alex and Evelyn paired up to vote for Ryan but Evelyn was eliminated by the new power four. At their second loss on Day 16, Mana had to go to tribal council again. Alex reconciled with the new power alliance of four and proceeded to vote out Jackson at tribal council. At this point, the tribes officially merged and the power alliance of five continued as a majority. Despite their differences, the alliance of Alex, Charlie, Ryan, Hughie and Jayne made the final six along with their on again off again partner Laura. At the end of the game, Charlie won the title of Sole Survivor against her allies Hughie and Laura. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:New Zealand Tribes